Protects the Tender Princess
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Ser la hija menor tenia sus pros y contras, en su muy particular caso, había más contras que pros. Especialmente si te encasquetan a un desconocido como tu perro guardián.#One-Shot#RetoDelForoOnS#CrowleyxShinoa#AU


**Hi!, 241L0RM3RCUR1 presente una vez más, y esperando que disfruten mi pequeña contribución para el CrowNoa~, ^^**

 **Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End son propiedad de Takaya Yagami**

 _ **Este fic participa del reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro Owari no Seraph"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En pleno S. XXI la idea de usar guardaespaldas o agencias de seguridad no sonaba tan mal, incluso podía ser algo llamativo –si quieres ser la comidilla de las personas – , pero viéndolo objetivamente, ese tipo de medidas son aplicadas para dos situaciones, la primera estar amenazado de muerte, o bien, ser el principal testigo de algún delito. Sin embargo, hay una tercera razón para ocupar este tipo de servicios y ese es – mínimo en su muy particular caso – ser la hija más joven de Tenri Hiragi a la cual secuestraron no hace ni dos días, y disfrutar de un guardaespaldas. Nada como ser un Hiragi para tener tal privilegio.

\- Y-yu-yuu-san, por favor podrías dejar de r-reírte – dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas Shinoa, apretando con fuerza el dobladillo de la falda. La sola idea de tener un guardaespaldas, un desconocido que la seguiría las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, sonaba simplemente horrendo. En primer lugar no había sido nada serio, tan solo la engañaron con el viejo truco de obtener una dirección, y fue Yuu quien la encontró, además debería de agregar que ella se sabe defender perfectamente y por eso fue que no paso a mayores el asunto. Pero su padre y hermano mayor – o hermanos – exageraban todo, y de inmediato tenían a los secuestradores en la estación de policía interrogándolos, y había que agregar el torturarlos, pero bueno cuando tu familia tiene el control de la mitad de la ciudad, ¿Qué puedes hacer? – ¡No es gracioso!, ya basta, por favor.

\- Perdón, perdón – coloco su mano derecha sobre su boca en un intento por dejar de burlarse de su amiga – o mejor amiga como ella prefiere – el propósito de este encuentro era el estudiar para los exámenes de la próxima semana, y mediante un justo proceso democrático – llamado piedra, papel o tijeras – terminaron por elegir la casa de Yuu, y la primera en llegar fue Shinoa, y mientras esperaban al resto decidió comentarla la absurda idea de su padre por lo ocurrido con "el intento de secuestro" – Ok, ya me calme – seco una lagrimilla que escurría por su ojo derecho, y respirando profundamente miro a Shinoa – ¿Enserio te van a poner en vigilancia, o solo aprovechan la oportunidad para tenerte a raya? – eso ultimo tenía un cierto tono de sorna y diversión que molesto aún más a la Hiragi menor

\- ¿Tanto te divierte? – el azabache asintió ligeramente, ganándose un suspiro por parte de su compañera – Yuu-san, me decepcionas, tan buenos amigos que somos, pero esto es simplemente imperdonable. – Y aquí comenzaba el tan conocido monólogo dramático de Shinoa, Yuuichiro frunció el ceño masajeando su frente, mejor se hubiera quedado callado – Yo, que me he esforzado en ganarme tu confianza, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, ¿sabes cuan peligros es pasar un acordeón durante los exámenes de Guren?, por supuesto que no – se levantó de la silla, caminando por la habitación, deteniéndose cerca de uno de los sillones, para usarlo de apoyo y esconder el rostro entre su cabello – Y sobre todo… lo más importante…Aceptar que amas fervientemente a Mika-san, y por tanto rechazaste a todas las cuicas que se te declararon, e incluso ahora, que no admites tus bajos deseos por él. – terminando por señalar acusadoramente a Yuuichiro, que si la escuela y los regaños de Guren le causaban estrés, los comentarios de Shinoa se llevaban el oro a casa. – Je je je – rio triunfante la de cabellera amatista, lo cual asusto al Hyakuya, ¿Por qué reía?, acaso… - Yuu-san, ¿estas usando la chaqueta de Mika-san?

\- ¿H-he?, d-de que…

\- No, no, Yuu-san, está mal, muy mal. Mira qué no decirme que tu casa, ahora es un lindo nidito de amor. – la perplejidad dio paso a la furia, y de paso a un brillante rojo en el rostro del aludido, listo para perseguir y vengarse de la amatista, pero eso sería después, ya que los demás llegaron a un muy oportuno momento. Lo cual se convertía en una victoria más para Shinoa, si llevara un marcador del número de veces que ha avergonzado a Yuuichiro, ganaría por un número avasallador.

La hora de estudio fue bastante productiva, y no solo por el repaso, sino en lograr que Yuuichiro mantuviera la atención en los libros por más de 15 minutos, y retuviera en su memoria un par de fórmulas matemáticas, tan impresionante fue que hasta Kimizuki aplaudió a su esfuerzo. Ya siendo la hora de la comida, decidieron tomarse un descanso y llenar sus estómagos, y desde el fondo del corazón, Yuuichiro le agradecía a Kimizuki estar ahí para cocinar, ya que no soportaría el tener que llamar a los bomberos por culpa de Shinoa o Mitsuba, obteniendo un buen puntapié de cada una – y un puñetazo, cortesía de Mitsuba – Yoichi y Kimizuki se encargaron de la comida, mientras Yuu, Mitsuba y Shinoa guardaban libros, libretas y lápices y arreglaban un poco la mesa.

\- ¿Dónde está Mika? – comento Mitsuba cerrando su bolso y dejándolo en uno de los sillones – Siempre es tu tutor particular, cuando no entiendes algo.

\- Oh, eso, bueno…

\- ¡Mi-chan!, ¡Mi-chan! – interrumpió Shinoa, llevándose a Sangu fuera del perímetro de Yuuichiro, para susurrarle algunas palabras, ocasionando un fuerte grito de la chica y que volteare a ver en repetidas ocasiones al azabache. Hyakuya no quería ni preguntar lo que ese par – o Shinoa – comenzaron a confabular por algo tan simple, además Mikaela tan solo es un amigo.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió el divertido acto de comedia que tan bien logro montar Shinoa, así que estando tan feliz se ofreció a abrir la puerta – Seria tan irónico decir, ¿La puerta de un nuevo porvenir? –.

Colores que jamás imaginarias combinar, un precioso tono escarlata, encontrándose con un marrón profundo, por un momento escucho los fuertes latidos de su corazón, como si golpearan su pecho en un intento de salir.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿es la residencia de Hyakuya Yuuichiro-kun? – Shinoa pestañeo liberándose del estupor, ¿Qué había sido eso?, giro a ver una vez más al inesperado visitante del azabache. Un hombre de traje, atractivo, con una curiosa cabellera pelirroja y negra, llevando una parte de su cabello trenzado, una sonrisa relajada y la mirada, esa mejor la ignoro– ¿No está en casa?

\- Ah no, que diga… s-sí. "¿Pero que me pasa?, calma Shinoa, es solo un desconocido" – se recrimino la amatista mientras llamaba a Yuu – enseguida viene

\- Gracias, aunque no era necesario, tan solo quería saber si esta en casa. – dijo con una sonrisa. El hombre giro la cabeza viendo el corredor y después hacia los techos de la casas, para finalmente regresar su atención hacia Shinoa.

\- ¿Necesita algo de mí? – llego Hyakuya, aliviando la tensión del ambiente y salvando a Shinoa de tener algún tipo de conversación con aquel hombre.

\- Hmm, ¿ya han terminado de estudiar? – cambio de tema, ignorando al azabache  
\- ¿Cómo sabe que estamos estudiando?, ¿quién es usted? – el tono empleado por el azabache demostraba molestia y desconfianza. Casi listo para saltarle encima, trono sus nudillos, pero el de traje tan solo sonreía divertido por las reacciones del adolescente – Responda antes de que le parta la cara.

\- Je je je, eres un chico muy enérgico, pero tranquilo, no vengo con ese tipo de intenciones. Quizás fue mi error no presentarme antes. – hizo una reverencia, colocando su mano derecha sobre su lado izquierda, y manteniendo su izquierda tras la espalda – Crowley Eusford a su servicio, por órdenes de la familia Hiragi he sido asignado para la total protección de su hija menor Hiragi Shinoa – Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par, ¿este era el guardaespaldas?, eso quiere decir, que la estuvo siguiendo incluso desde antes de llegar ahí. – Espero nos llevemos bien, Hiragi-chan – volvió a erguirse sonriendo con cierto encanto y obteniendo un nada discreto sonrojo por parte de Shinoa. – Ahora si me permiten, me gustaría evaluar la seguridad de esta casa, y conocer a los otros invitados, con su permiso.

Nadie había dicho que tener vigilancia fuera simple, incluso sus hermanos mayores tenían dos o tres guardaespaldas a su servicio, pero, ellos – al igual que todos los Hiragi – tenían conocimiento en artes marciales, y portaban armas de fácil uso; por supuesto faltaba mencionar que ellos habían sido mandado a asesinar o secuestrar mucho más veces, pero ella apenas sufre de un secuestro menor – y bastante fallido – ya le tienen encima al guardaespaldas más molesto de todos, porque mínimo los de sus hermanos se mantenían al margen y sin entrometerse demasiado en sus vidas privadas.

Después de su "practica" presentación, se quedó en el apartamento de Yuuichiro hasta que terminaron de estudiar, él mismo explico sus razones de estar ahí, explicando que conocía a la perfección el nombre de cada uno y su información personal, además de la relación amistosa compartida con Shinoa, pero la cereza del pastel fue:

\- Me alegra que estén todos en grupo, quien sabe lo que podrían hacer dos adolescente solos en una habitación

El rostro de todos adquirió una tonalidad rojiza comprable a la de un tomate, pero Mitsuba y ella, estaban al punto de hervor. Tuvo la desfachatez de comportarse como si nada, y señalar varios errores en sus apuntes y al usar ciertas formulas, también su ortografía, fechas de historia, para terminar la historia, les dio clases particulares, lo cual les dio calificaciones casi perfectas a todos – Yuuichiro ya no paso de milagro, y tampoco tuvo exámenes recuperativos –.

Se detuvo a mitad de pasillo encarando al hombre que con una sonrisa se encontraba detrás de ella, ¿Cómo los maestros lo permitían?, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, regreso a su camino, hoy era la encargada de la clase y necesitaban el cañón para presentar un par de diapositivas y algunos videos. El único lado bueno de tener a este hombre tras suyo, es la ayuda para llevar las cosas pesadas.

\- Según el informe que tu padre me paso, normalmente eres callada y muy seria. Pero con tus amigos y especialmente tu hermano mayor Hiragi Shinya, cambias completamente de actitud. ¿No soy de tu agrado, Hiragi-Hime? – no agradarle?, hasta la pregunta se respondía sola, además, ¿Hiragi-Hime?, está bien que no le gustara ser llamada por su apellido, pero eso era ya saltarse de los límites permitidos, y no, no por alguna falta de respeto, sino más bien, ese hombre se divertida haciéndolo, se burlaba de ella, como si, como si…

* * *

\- Tiene la misma actitud molesta que tú. No te quejes – dijo Sangu mordiendo su emparedado, y viendo al equipo de Baseball practicar. Gracias a una llamada, Eusford se distrajo un instante, el cual usaron el par de chicas para escabullirse del guardaespaldas de la Hiragi, llegando al lugar menos visitado por la chica. El campo de práctica de los del Club de Deportes. El campus de su escuela era lo suficientemente grande como para ser usado por un grupo de niños en alguna especie de súper juego de las escondidas. Buscaba un momento de paz y quietud además de comprensión por su mejor amiga – Me sorprende el tiempo que va. Cuatro meses y contando

\- ¡Mi-chan!, ¿estás de su parte? – Sangu ladeo la mirada y siguió almorzando, de todas las agradables chicas de su clase tenía que elegir a la Hiragi – Podría ser… ¿Qué caíste enamorada de Eusford-san? – escupió el bocado que había tomado, girándose con una expresión de película de terror donde Shinoa – Eso lo explica todo. Sí, sí. Debió ser el día en que nos ayudó a estudiar, un hombre mayor, atractivo e inteligente, y con una mirada cautivo tu inocente corazón. Pero debo advertirte, detrás de él están sus dos muy atractivas y bien dotas asistentes, sino mal recuerdo… sus nombres son Horn-san y Chess-san, será una dura pelea por su amor.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto desganada y apretando los puños para no asfixiarla. Shinoa no entendió a lo que se refería y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado – Enserio, ¿Cómo puedes darle un giro tan dramático a las conversaciones?, además, a la que debería gustarle el tipo aquel es a ti, no a mí.

\- ¿A mí?, vamos, vamos no tie…

\- Lo digo enserio. Es más, apuesto mi paga del mes a que estas completamente enamorada de él. Te quejas todo el día de su constante compañía, sus comentarios de pésimo gusto para contigo, además de odiar sus ojos. O, como dijiste, ¡ha sí!, Sentirte desnuda con la mirada – Sangu al verla, se sorprendió, ¿ella estaba sonrojada?, Shinoa Hiragi, que desde sexto de primaria se declaro su amiga y auto casamentera personal, ¿se sonrojo?, esto debía ser una broma o un hermoso regalo de cielo. – Oye, no me digas que si…

\- N-no, ja ja ja, claro que no. P-pero mi comida tiene picante y…

\- Je~, ¿te gusta?

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¿Por qué me iba a gustar?  
\- No lo sé, por eso pregunto – el almuerzo jamás le había sabido así de glorioso, quizás después iría a agradecerle a la señora del Súper Mercado por vender esos delicioso emparedados - ¿Ha pasado algo interesante entre ambos?, ¿viste más allá de la puerta de su habitación?

\- ¡M-mi-chan!, ¡ya basta! – pero antes de seguir, la oportuna campana del inicio de un nuevo periodo le facilito varias cosas, como avergonzarse aún más. Sangu termino veloz lo último de su almuerzo, a la par que Shinoa se levantaba y comía al mismo tiempo, verificando no dejar nada de basura ambas regresaron a su salón de clases. Pero Hiragi seguía molesta con Sangu, aunque sería una lástima saberse escuchadas por una tercera persona, ¿no?, o mínimo eso fue lo que pensó el hombre de mirada escarlata apagando una radio conectada al pequeño micrófono en las ropas de Shinoa.

* * *

Las clases terminaron sin mayor dificultad, hoy no tendría que quedarse a realizar el aseo o algo parecido, tan solo llegar a su casa, recostarse en cama y olvidar por un momento las pesadas tareas que Guren manda – cuando ni les ha dado una sola clase – si, quizás de paso llamar a Mi-chan para tener una noche de chicas o algo parecido.

\- ¿Ha tenido un interesante día? – claro, sino fuera por su agradable perro guardián – ¿Princesa?

\- Ya te dije, no me gusta ni Hiragi-chan, Hiragi-Hime, ¡o solo Princesa! – grito llamando la atención de los transeúntes, con un sonrojo por la vergüenza continuo caminando tratando de ignorar lo sucedido, sin embargo, Crowley no la dejo ni a sol o sombra, continuaba presionando para que le contara un poco sobre su día escolar o si tenía algún problema – Mira… quiero decir, Eusford-san, agradezco el esfuerzo, pero esas son cosas privadas, además, estoy casi segura que iría a contárselas a mi padre.

\- Por supuesto que no, Hiragi-san – Shinoa alzo una ceja, ¿ahora iba a usar el mismo que ella?, ¿Cuándo terminaría este tormento?, ¿Cuándo?, rogaba la amatista al cielo – Claro, siempre y cuando, eso no la ponga en riesgo. Recuerde porque estoy aquí, tan solo un humilde agente de seguridad, de una de las subdivisiones de su familia.

\- Claro, claro, muy humilde. – se detuvieron al ver el indicador de alto de una señal de tránsito, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio esperando a que la luz cambiase. En eso, Shinoa miro a una tierna pareja tomados de la mano, quizás en una cita, parecían bastante felices y avergonzados.

Un pequeño estirón en su mano la distrajo de la pareja que aún seguía riendo bobamente, llevo su vista al frente, encontrándose con una espalda cubierta por un elegante saco negro, siguió bajando la vista topándose con la sorpresa de ir sujeta de alguien más. Algo entrada en pánico busco desesperadamente ayuda, fue hasta que llego al otro lado de la calle que reparo en la persona en cuestión. – No debería distraerse tanto, Hiragi-san. Ahora entiendo porque necesita una niñera. – En definitiva, su orgullo había sido herido y de la peor manera posible, por un hombre que la cuida desde que el sol sale hasta que anochece, que está a mitad del pasillo cateando a los profesores y alumnos cuando entran y salen, para el final del día, llevarla a su hogar, porque no podían hacer escalas a ningún lado, eso sí que no. Porque si quería hacer algo antes de llegar debía informarlo con 24 horas de anticipación, ¿Cuán ridículo podía escucharse? – Bien, sigamos con…

\- Ya estoy harta – susurro, llamando la atención de Eusford - ¡ME LARGO! - corrió a toda velocidad, atropellando gente en el medio, con tantos obstáculos sería imposible seguirla. Su oportunidad se presentó al encontrar un callejón, entro y yéndose hasta el fondo tomo asiento detrás de un contenedor de basura – "Estúpido… estúpido, ahora seguro que lo despiden. Si Shin-chan estuviera aquí, seguro me habría dado la razón pero…" – escucho el sonido de metal cayendo poniendo en alerta sus sentidos, se levantó de inmediato volteando a ver por todos lados, ese callejón estaba solo ¿cierto?, seguro que solo eran ratas o algo por el estilo no podía ser nadie más, ni siquiera ese hombre podía encontrarla tan rápido. Con algo de nerviosismo dio un par de pasos alejándose del contenedor, no había nada de que temer, ella es Hiragi Shinoa, desde pequeña obtuvo su cinturón negro en artes marciales, así que podía hacerse cargo de un par de alimañas, o eso quiso creer. Su cuerpo no tardo en caer contra el frio suelo, teniendo a un desconocido encima, ¿de dónde había salido?, su corazón latía apresuradamente, movía sus piernas y brazos tratando de liberarse del agarre pero era inútil, aquel sujeto no estaba solo, uno de sus compañeros apretaba con fervor sus muñecas, mientras que el otro arrancaba a tirones la parte superior de su uniforme. ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?, giro lentamente su vista, encontrándose con una puerta abierta, desde ese lugar era perfecto para ver a incautos que pasaran por ahí, sonrió amargamente, pero que tonta había sido, sino mal recordaba ese era uno de los lugares buscados por su familia, debido al secuestro y violación, pero nunca encontraban a los culpables – Ayuda… - susurro quedamente, apretando con fuerza sus ojos, al sentir las manos de aquel hombre sobre uno de sus pechos.

Un golpe, un disparo, y al instante tenía el saco de Eusford sobre su cabeza, mientras los dos hombres permanecían inconscientes en el suelo, y por lo que podía ver de uno de ellos, bastante heridos. Enserio fue capaz de hacer eso, pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo había logrado dar con ella?, termino por levantarse, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer el saco, sus piernas aun temblaban y el asqueroso toque de aquel hombre aún se sentía por toda su piel, necesitaría unos diez o veinte baños para limpiarse completamente y olvidar aquello. Aunque, casi ser violada, no es algo que un baño solucione.

Escuchó a Crowley hablar por teléfono con alguien, confirmando su posición y lo que había pasado, al juzgar por su rostro no estaba contento, cerro el aparato y volteo a verle con una sonrisa.

\- Parece ser que tu hermano Kureto, no le agrado saber que te encontré en este tipo de situación, además de lograr localizar a este grupo que llevaban ya un par de meses en su búsqueda.

\- Uhm… ¿cómo supo dónde estaba? – Crowley revolvió su cabello, mostrándole un localizador que había colocado cuidadosamente en su moño – cuando…

\- De nada. Pero, ¿estás bien? – algo de preocupación denotaban sus palabras. Sonrosando a la amatista, que asintió y con paso torpe se acercó hasta el hombre – No tienes que sobre esforzarte, debió ser un gran susto, ¿Qué te parece si te cargo en mis brazos como toda una princesa? – propuso alegremente, ignorando el hecho de estar en un callejón oscuro con violadores de mala monta. Shinoa pestañeo y en vez de enojarse comenzó a reír, y reír, hasta apoyarse en uno de los brazos de Crowley, el hombre iba a volver acariciarle el cabello pero se abstuvo al escuchar sus ligeros hipos y sentir como su manga quedaba mojada por silenciosas lágrimas.

* * *

Saberse despedido y quizás demandado por haber dejado sola a Shinoa, ponerla en riesgo y haber instalado un rastreador en sus objetos personales era lo que menos podía afectarle, su "querido amigo" Ferid Bathory había hecho peores y aún seguían sin probarle la mitad de los delitos por los que lo demandaron. Podía confiar perfectamente en su jefa Krul Tepes, además de ser "intima" amiga de la hija mayor de los Hiragi, quizás una carta de disculpa y horas sin paga seria el mayor de sus castigos.

\- ¿Y esto es?

\- Un agradecimiento – respondió la menor Hiragi, entregándole una bolsa con un lindo listón rojo – y también una disculpa. Parece ser que mis acciones le trajeron problemas, Crowley-san

\- Crowley-san? – Shinoa se sonrojo no esperaba que se diera cuenta de su cambio. El miro el paquete y luego a la chica que tosió ligeramente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

\- Si, bueno… l-luego de pensar en lo sucedido, se me ocurrió que la mejor manera de limar las asperezas y comenzar todo otra vez… - dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, tenía a Eusford demasiado cerca para su gusto – Como, ser amigos!, por eso Crowley-san, si estás de acuerdo, tu y yo, podemos ser amigos. Y ya no más, Hiragi-san, o algo así… solo Shinoa, ¿Qué dices? – propuso, ignorando el insistente golpeteo en su pecho y temblor de sus manos.

Crowley miraba a la nerviosa chica y después el paquete con la posible disculpa, sabía que tomar un trabajo para la familia Hiragi sería divertido, ¿pero esto?, si, daba el presentimiento de algo muy entretenido.

\- Acepto. Pero omite el "san", no soy tan viejo – Shinoa asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro, como si un gran peso se hubiera retirado de sus hombros – pero… no sé si esto sea una disculpa o declaración de amor.

\- ¡¿He?!, d-declaraci…

\- Si, después de todo. Te gusto, ¿no?

\- Eso no es… ¡NO ES CIERTO!, ¿Mi-chan te lo dijo?, es mentira, men…

\- Tranquila, tranquila, solo especulaba por algo que escuche sin querer – de detrás saco un pequeño micrófono que parecía más bien una Catarina – los amigos no tienes secretos.

\- T-tu… ¡Eres de lo peor Crowley! – y con eso se fue corriendo sin importarle que una chica de simpáticas coletas salió de su escondite para seguirle, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Crowley las vio alejarse, riendo por la jocosa escena, y regresando al misterioso paquete con la disculpa. Sí, no había duda, tomar ese trabajo, fue la mejor de las decisiones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. ^^**


End file.
